Inuyasha & Kagome's Adventures of Surprise
by trinity8441
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome run into many surprises, obstacles, and demons on their way to finding out eachothers secrets..
1. Ch1 A Fall In the Well

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but I kinda wish I did. smirks

**Inuyasha & Kagome's Adventures of Surprise**

**Chapter 1: A Fall Into the Well **

Kagome jumped out of the well expecting to land on her feet, and fell flat on her butt. Then Kagome started wailing out loud, "Shit!" and out of nowhere came Inuyasha running to her rescue! When Inuyasha finally caught his breath, he asked Kagome, "Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had a bit of a rough landing," answered Kagome as she wiped her face clean of the tears. Then Kagome tried to stand back up on her feet, and fell back on her butt. Inuyasha, now laughing at Kagome fell back, and as if correcting himself he got up and said reaching down to pick her up,"Here. Let me help you."

Now haunched over Inuyasha's back, Kagome said,"Thanks, Inuyasha. I guess I was alittle ahead of myself, and did get hurt," she took a deep breath in and out sighing, "Maybe I should go back to my time and see my doctor, just to make sure nothing is injured."

"So, this doctor..." Inuyasha started, trying to hide his feelings for her, " is this doctor female or male? Not that I care," he finished with a slight blush on his face.

"Inuyasha!" she said hitting him upside his head with a big grin on her face," My doctor is male, his name is Dr. Michelle Daniels, but for short Dr. Daniels. Don't ask."

"Sure," Inuyasha said in a snickering way, "Whatever you say."

Finally, Inuyasha had Kagome on his back comfortably, and he jumped into the well. When they got out of the well, Souta came running to them, yelling, "Mom! Kagome is hurt! Come quick!"

"SOUTA!!!" Inuyasha yelled, "Now your mom is going to come, and kill me!"

"Come, now Inuyasha. My mom would never do such a thing. She likes you," Kagome said trying to keep from laughing at the thought of her mom even trying to kill Inuyasha.

"Pft. Yeah right. I wish," Inuyasha said with very little belief, "Your mom has never liked me, and she has told me herself that if I didn't take care of you, that she would hunt me down and kill me."

Kagome's mom came running out of the house,"Kagome!" Then she found them in the well house, came in, and first thing she said was, "Are you okay, dear?" as she blared down at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, Inuyasha was just about to take me to Dr.Daniels' office, I tripped over some stairs," she looked to Inuyasha, "I guess you were right Inuyasha," she said giggling. "So, come on Inuyasha. We better get going."

"Bye, mom. Bye, little bro..." her voice trailed off, as Inuyasha jumped in the air to get there faster.

"Be careful, Inuyasha! Get down from there, with my daughter!!!"

_-------------------->-------------------------------------------->---------------------------------->_

The end of the first chapter....hope you liked it.....Please R&R

Next: What will Inuyasha and Kagome find out about her leg? If anything...Will Inuyasha be killed? Keep reading to find out.


	2. Ch2 Doctors Orders

**Diclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha, but I kinda wish I did..

**Inuyasha & Kagome's Adventures of Surprise**

**Ch.2 Doctors Orders**

Inuyasha jumping around to get Kagome to Dr.Daniels' office, made it possible for them to get there a whole lot faster, fast enough that they got there early, leaving them with about 10 minutes to talk. So, Inuyasha got Kagome into one of the chairs in the doctor's office, and sat with her, while waiting for him to show up, listening to some kind of opera music that was making Inuyasha's ears twinge a bit, but none the less he didn't give in.

A few minutes past and Dr.Daniels came in and greeted Inuyasha and Kagome, "Hello, Kagome. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is one of my best friends, Inuyasha," replied Kagome.

"Okay, well let's get started, then. First we will need to take an X-ray of your leg," commented the doctor.

"Okay, doctor," replied Kagome and Inuyasha all of suddenly broke in, "Dr.Daniels, what is an X-ray?"

"Well,"Dr.Daniels started, "An X-ray is a picture we take of the bones in someones body using an X-ray machine."

"Oh, okay," replied Inuyasha.

"Now if you will, please follow me, to the X-ray room," told Dr.Daniels, "And we will see what is wrong, if any."

"Okay," said Inuyasha and Kagome in unison.

Then they left out of the room following Dr.Daniels down the hall turning left into a dark, cold, and akwardly enough blueberry kiwi scented room. Then Dr.Daniels turned the lights on, and Kagome and Inuyasha dropped her mouth wide open in astonishment, by the look of the beautifully decorated.

Kagome then asked, "This is the X-ray room?

"Yep," answered Dr.Daniels, "My wife decorated it, she is an Interior Designer!"

_"Cool, I wonder if she could do my house?" _thought Kagome.

"Now, if you don't mind. Kagome, you go lay down over there on that table, and put that blue X-ray cloth on over your face and body all the way down to your thighs. Inuyasha, you come with me." ordered Dr.Daniels, "We wouldn't want anyone to be exposed to any unnecessary radiation.

"Are you ready?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah. I'm ready," replied Kagome.

Now reassured that she was ready Dr.Daniels pushed the big red button that read "scan." All of the sudden,they heard..."beep....beep....beep.......beeeep," and then the printer started printing black-and-white pictures of Kagome's legs.

When the pictures were done, the doctor took them into a very bright room and started examining the X-rays. When Dr.Daniels was done examining the X-rays, he had come to the conclusionthat her right leg and fppt was alright but that her left foot was sprained, and this is exactly what the doctor told Kagome and Inuyasha, when he added that she would also need to use crutches for the next week and a half.

So, after they got Kagome's crutches and resixed them to fit her just right, Inuyasha took her home. When they finally got home, Inuyasha took Kagome upstairs to her bedroom and set her down on her bed and said to her, "Here, you go. Safe in your room. You okay now?"

"I guess so, why?" asked Kagome.

"Well I need to catch up with Sango and Miroku," answered Inuyasha.

"Well, then can you come and get me tomorrow?" asked Kagome.

"I guess I can. So I'll see you tomorrow," replied Inuyasha as he ran off to the well.

----------------------> ----------------------------------> ------------------------->

The end of the second chapter.....I hope you liked it.....Please R&R

Next: How will Kagome cope with her crutches? Will Inuyasha come for her? What's going to happen next? Keep reading to find out!


End file.
